


Ye Shall Know The Truth

by neverminetohold



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the pool of blood around Loki grows bigger and deeper...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The Avengers belong to Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Shall Know The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts).



One moment Loki had lain on the ground in a spreading pool of his own blood and the next he was laughing with mirth; a deep throaty chuckle.  
  
Like a leaf in a gust of wind he rose, framed by green tinted energy that seeped into his wounds. From where they stood the assembled Avengers could _watch_ how muscles knit themselves back together and pale skin regrew over ghastly wounds until even the spilled blood had vanished.  
  
The Asgardian drew himself up to his full imposing height; a sneer twisting his lips. Loki in his gleaming armor was a speckle of gold in the wreckage that had once been a district of New York.  
  
"You mortals amuse me to no end," Loki stated, his voice matter-of-fact. "Did you think, in your arrogance, that you ever _truly_ fought the God of Lies?"  
  
He spread his arms in a grand gesture and the sun was swallowed by a dark mist and the earth began to shake underneath their feet. Green eyes turned to them and raw magic crackled at Loki's fingertips, charged with the power to rip a realm apart like a child would tear a sheet of paper.  
  
Bound to the wisdom and magic of Asgard, filled with the knowledge gained from the Chitauri, born with the might of the Juton, christened with the abyss of the Void, Loki had every right to call himself a God.  
  
  
Darkness fell and silence reigned within the blink of an eye.  
  
Blood rained from skies that wept, mourning a dying world and becoming the wet shroud for six cooling bodies.  
  
The last trace of life that remained on Midgard was Loki, sitting on a charred mountaintop. His laughter rang with madness, but his smile was like the bliss before waking.  
  
( _There is no battle when there is no chance of victory._ )  
  
The End


End file.
